


Karma's Gonna Come

by silver4foxes



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Lila Rossi Bashing, ideas?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:42:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver4foxes/pseuds/silver4foxes
Summary: So, this is just a character idea I came up with. I am not particularly good at writing (I suck at endings) so I probably won't do anything with it. If someone wants to use it, you are more than welcome, I would love to see what you create.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Karma's Gonna Come

I have a load of original characters and kwamis just floating around in my head, but I thought this one was good enough to share. The idea hit me while I was thinking about Lila Rossi and Hawkmoth, the song wolf in sheep’s clothing, and Karma from assassination classroom. In a lot of fanfiction the idea of kwamis not known by the guardian of the miraculous has come up several time. I thought, “If the kwamis are a representation of basic ideas that make up the universe- couldn’t there be a karma kwami?” AND so, Karma the wolf kwami of justice and retribution was created. 

I picture Karma (yes, I named him Karma) as a white wolf with bright blue eyes, similar in color to Chat Blanc’s.   
I also really enjoy the idea of kwamis only appearing to their “chosen”. I just think it is such a cool idea, so that is my headcanon for what would happen here for this kwami to come into play. 

The character that I came up with to be his chosen is a kind of a female version of Karma from assassination classroom, coloring wise, at least. Short red hair, amber eyes, and a bit of a punk/leather fashion going. I picture her as looking gender ambiguous, and not really caring whether people think she is a boy or a girl. Maybe pan and/or asexual? Just not particularly interested in romance, although that might be just because I have difficulty creating romantic scenarios.

For her transformation, I was thinking that firstly, she lets her kwami shine through more than most. I picture her as being a spitfire and well-able to take care of herself, so she and her kwami usually work together rather than transforming. Thus, when she does transform, she lets him dictate what happens more “to give him a little extra freedom” since kwamis can’t really interact with people lest they be discovered and all that. So, I was thinking that transformed, she would look pretty androgynous, with short white hair and bright blue eyes. I was also thinking she would just go by her kwami’s name when transformed. I picture the outfit as being similar to Chat’s and Lady Noir’s, just a little bit less spandex-y. She would have three belts looped diagonally around her waist/hips, and several bands wrapped around her wrists. She would have furry ears, which are normally hidden by a hood which is attached to her outfit. I think of her as having multiple weapons, but she can only use one of them to use her power. She has a bo staff or baton similar to Chat’s (because that just seems really handy), two knives strapped to her legs, and a broken sword. Why a broken sword, you ask? Well, the power I came up with for her was to turn whatever attack was dealt to her or her allies back onto the attacker – because, you know, karma – then realized that it was the same ability as Meliodas’ full counter from The Seven Deadly Sins. Naturally, realizing this, I had to give her the same weapon as Meliodas. Yes, I am a nerd. 

Anyway, if someone else has already come up with this idea, please point me in their direction! I am the only one I know of with this idea, but that does not mean that someone, somewhere, didn’t already come up with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this! This is my first time posting something related to fanfiction, so hopefully it did not turn out to bad.  
> I definitely welcome any constructive criticism. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
